Not So Crazy
by LegendaryCharmed
Summary: Emma is adopted by an unexpected couple who owns and works at Storybrooke Asylum. Despite the occupation of her new adoptive parents, Emma is excited to have a real family. However, she soon learns that Storybrooke Asylum may have some dark secretes. Are the patients really crazy and just delusional, maybe their realities are far more real than Emma could ever imagine. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Not So Crazy**

 **Hey everyone this is my first Once Upon A Time Story! Warning, nobody be fooled by Tamara and Greg's kindness! It'll be sometime before things go bad for Emma, but just wanted to give you all a good warning for the feels that you will experience with this story. Please let me know what you think, I love to hear from ya'll! I'm on summer break so I'll be update pretty regularly with this story! I'm already done with chapter 2 and will post it if you guys are interested in the story, I'm even working on chapter 3 now.**

 **Chapter 1**

I couldn't believe it, I had actually been adopted, and the couple seems to be really nice! They were a young married couple who apparently live on an island, their work place is a good 2 hour drive from their home on the island. It's a little weird, but they own an asylum where they take care of people who deal with believing in different realities.

"Emma you are going to love Storybrooke Island, it's takes at least 3 hours on boat to get there. But it's beautiful" Tamara says.

"I've never been on an island before" I replied excitedly. At 12 years old I had long ago given up on the thought ever being adopted, but a few weeks ago Tamara and Greg came into the orphanage I was staying at and they started talking to me! Usually parents don't even give me a second glance at me, let alone talk with me.

Greg chuckles from the driver's seat. "Well now you'll get to live on one"

"What about school?" I asked warily. I really hated going to school. I was a good students, and despite constantly moving from so many homes and schools, I always made straight A's. I just hated dealing with other kids, I'm not very good at making friends.

"You'll be doing online schooling, there isn't enough children to really have a school on the island. Any children that are on the island take online courses" Tamara explains.

"Really?!" I don't even try to hide my excitement. Finally I didn't have to worry about people picking on me for being some orphan kid. I know I'm adopted now, but even when people find out you're an adopted kid, other kids can be cruel.

"Don't think this means you'll be getting to sleep in Emma, you'll be coming to work with us in the morning. We'll give you a room if you need one so you can concentrate on your studies" Tamara warns me gently.

"No worries I always get straight A's" I said with confidence.

During the rest of the drive to the dock we mostly did small talk. When we arrived to the dock there was a huge ship waiting for us. I got out of Greg's old red pick-up truck, with my purple backpack and suitcase, everything I owned were in these two bags. The three of us got onto the ship and waited as the crewmembers loaded up the old truck onto the ship. Once that was done we were on our way to Storybrooke Island! I was so excited, my whole life I had grown up around the city. I really hoped that this family would work out and that they didn't get tired of me, I was going to try really hard to be good for them. During the three hour trip I mostly decided to draw in my sketch book, while Tamara and Greg were discussing about work. It was still weird to think that I'll be near an asylum, and have to do my studies where crazy people are locked up.

When we finally made it to Storybrooke Island I just finished working on my latest sketch. I had drawn Maleficent, The Evil Queen from Snow White, and Ursula from the Little Mermaid, they were my favorite Disney villains! Even though they were villains, I always felt like Disney could have done something more with these characters. Disney made these character evil just to be evil, but evil isn't born it's made. Although I like some of the heroes and princesses Disney created, their villains always seemed to have more hidden stories that should be told.

"Emma are you ready to see your new home?" Tamara smiles as I get off the ship shortly after her.

"You bet!" I grin.

The young married couple laugh as I follow them to Greg's truck once the crewmembers had finally unloaded his truck. We drove on the island for about 20 minutes before we finally arrived two a two story mansion! (Regina's Home from Once Upon a Time).

"This is your home?" I stared in awe through the window as Greg put his truck in park in front of the mansion.

"This is our home Emma" Tamara corrected me.

Home, that was still such an unfamiliar word for me to use. I've never stayed in one place for more than a few months at a time. It was still hard for me to believe that I had actually been adopted! I followed Greg and Tamara into the mansion. They showed me around the beautiful, and then eventually lead me upstairs to my room. I couldn't believe it, my very own room! The bed was a full size bed, not a small twin size bed! I had a desk right across from the bed, and my own closet, this was amazing! I placed my backpack and suitcase on top of my bed.

"Why don't you take a look inside the middle drawer of your desk, I think you'll find something you might like" Greg points over to my wooden desk.

I didn't have to be told twice and I quickly made my way over to the desk, once I open the drawer I couldn't help but gasp in awe. "My own laptop! Are you serious?!" I turn around with my new 12inch purple laptop in my hands. My eyes were wide as I kept staring at the most expensive gift I've ever received.

Tamara smiles. "We figured you might need your own computer so you can keep up with your online classes, that way you can work at home if you need more time on your studies when we return home from work" She explains. She had her head resting on her husband's shoulder, as he had an arm wrapped around her waist.

"This is amazing! Thank you!" I carefully place my laptop on top of the desk and run over to hug both adoptive parents.

They both wrapped an arm around me and I've never felt so loved like this before in my whole life. I really hoped that these people wouldn't get tired of me!

"You're welcome sweetheart. We'll leave you to unpack, and I'll get started on dinner. It's been a long day of traveling for all of us. Tomorrow Greg and I have to work, but we'll get you set up with your online classes tonight before bed. We already have the books you'll need to use this year as well" Tamara stated as I pulled out of the warm hug.

"Are you sure the asylum is safe?" I looked up at the two, still not thrilled at the idea of going to a crazy place.

Greg chuckles. "Trust us Emma, you'll be fine. We have the best security at Storybrooke Asylum. Nobody can get in or our without special passes, we have an amazing staff who keeps a tight leash on the more dangerous patients"

"Ok, I'll come down when I'm done unpacking" I said feeling a little more comforted by his words.

"Very good, we'll leave you to it then" Greg nods as he and Tamara leave me alone in my new room.

It didn't take me long to unpack, once done the three of us had a nice peaceful dinner. After getting ready for bed and saying goodnight to my adoptive parents I set my alarm clock for 6am. Although I hated getting up so early I understood that Greg and Tamara needed to be at work by 8:30am. Hopefully if I'm good enough I can prove to them that I can stay home on my own and still be responsible to get my school work done, and not have to go to that scary asylum. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Hey everyone, I have some bad news, well it's not bad for me. Apparently my family and I are going away on a long vacation for the summer so I'm not going to have time to continue this story. However, I already have someone who is more than happy to adopt this story and continue on with it. Checkout the author Deadly Stormfly. She'll post the two chapters I have created on sometime today.


End file.
